Vlad Tepes
Vlad Tepes was a pureblood vampire who lived for at least 2000 years before his death. He seemed to be sinister and manipulative. As one of the oldest vampires, he actually knew a lot about the world he lived in, which made him more and more paranoid. Due to his paranoia he formed The Braşov Coven. His attitude seemed strange to other vampires, as although he was strong he was scared of being weaker than others and that the existence of vampires will come to an end. Most of the time Vlad got others to do his bidding, using his unique gift to help him. History Vlad was known by many names. The legend of Count Dracula was based on him, but the stories were twisted and changed through time as many were interpreted incorrectly. He lived with his family until they were killed by a pack of werewolves. He was the only to survive in the attack at the age of twelve. From then on he grew up, coming into Transylvania and settling down, discovering how to control his gifts and then became paranoid about himself and others like him being found out and destroyed, due to an ancient vampire named Cassandra who said she could see the future. From then on he began to form his coven. He and his daughter bought Lola and Lotan to their castle. When doing so, Vlad got his daughter to merge the pair together. However when they were finally unmerged, the result left them being different, as Lola was now a full vampire and Lotan was a full werewolf. When Mason Malus-Calwin visited the castle, in order to get answers about the upcoming battle, Vlad secretly removed his 1/4 type one vampiric side, leaving him a full type two vampire. This was an attempt to make him weaker in the upcoming fight. During the battle against the Children of the Moon and the Firelock Coven, Vlad attempted to kill Lleucu Grey. She evaded him using her telepathy, and then killed him in self-defence. However, his actions may still be influencing the world, since it was recently revealed that it'd been he who'd given Lola Calwin her alter ego of "Green Queen", and that there was a risk she could now lose control of herself in his absence. Some members of his coven also survived the battle. It was later revealed that Vlad's deceased wife was the previous "Green Queen". She died sometime after Sylvia's birth. Vlad loved his wife dearly and he manipulated Lola into becoming the new "Green Queen", the reason for this is however unknown. Vampire Pureblood Vampire As a pureblood vampire Vlad was naturally strong and powerful. He had immeasurable powers and could command vampires into doing what he wanted. Being a pureblood, his family blood-line was pure, having no human ancestory at all. Vlad seemed to have great control and knowledge of his vampire ancestory and used his vampiric skills well. Being a vampire allowed him to be naturally fast and strong, with enhanced senses and amazing agility. He was a type two vampire. Special Gifts Vampire Control Being a pureblood vampire allows the vampire to be able to control vampires, however Vlad seemed to be more equippedwith this and had it as a unique and special ability. Vlad seemed to be able to control and manipulate vampires like "puppets", meaning he could control their actions with ease. He was also able to tell them what to do, which they had to obey. His control over vampires seemed to be skillful and he was especially powerful since Vlad was also immune to the abilities of vampires. However, this immunity did not stretch to the abilities of werecreatures, and therefore Seth Grey could remove the ability from him in order to assist his pack and the Firelock Coven in the battle. Coven Vlad was the leader of the Braşov Coven, which had been around for hundreds of years before its destruction. They remained a secret to the outside world for almost all of this time, and had many members. Leaders *Vlad Tepes *Lucan Duilio Coven Members *Durant Monte *Reine Monte *Sylvia Tepes *Dakota *Peyton *Shun Lee *Anna *Ben *Owain Walters Physical Appearance The appearence of Vlad was said to be decieving. His skin was white and pale yet soft. His eyes were dark but had a hint of red making him look wild. Vlad had jet black hair too and he had a rather strong physical body. His face had a kite-like shape, with a pointed chin. Etymology Vlad is a shorter name for Vladimir which has Slavic origins and means "to rule with peace". This could represent how Vlad controlled vampires or how he ruled his coven in peace. His surname Tepes means "one who impales" which could be in reference to how Vlad inflicted damage upon others. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Type 2